Furry Witches
by Dyed In Black
Summary: When the lives of all the Soul Eater gang to start to return to normal, things will start to occur when witch powers Crona inherited start to surface and have some strange side effects to his usual life.. (Male Crona. Rated for language.)
1. Chapter 1: Missing

AN: So I've been thinking of this, and I've finally been productive enough to make it. Well- more like I've finally gotten the audacity to make this. Anyways, I don't see why I actually haven't gotten to this. Well this is my first fanfiction on her- so things may be short from time to time. My grammar and spelling may be off every now in then- but it shouldn't be too bad .-. (I hope..)

Male Crona, bits of CronaXMaka. Not in this first chapter though, lucky me.

And then a small disclaimer right here: I don't own Soul Eater or any characters blah blah blah.. Let's get to the story- shall we?

* * *

There she stood- bewildered. It was the last thing that she would have expected to see. He couldn't have run off.. Could he? What was the true reason to this was not in her mind. She was too jumbled in thought to think of anything reasonable for this.

"It's okay Maka.. You're just over-exaggerating a bit. He's bound to be somewhere. Besides, he just wouldn't run off on his own without telling you or anyone else, right?" Soul was standing behind the troubled Meister; he placed a light hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down.

Maka took a deep breath through her mouth and let it out through her nose. She shut her eyes for a few moments, floating in her thoughts. Soul was right- perhaps she was over-exaggerating. She hadn't even bothered to look for him, all she had did was knock on his door. She waited for a while then knocked again- soon enough opening the door and no one was there.

"Crona.." She mumbled softly under her breath. She cleared her mind of all things void of the situation and let out a deep sigh. She looked back up over to her trusted weapon, a serious look on her face.

"Let's go ahead and look for him, shall we..?"

Soul slightly stammered. "Y- Yea.." Though it wasn't very noticeable, he could tell that glint in her eyes was that she was worried, almost angry. But he shouldn't jump to conclusions anyways. He wasn't sure why he was surprised- it wasn't surprising to see her act this way over Crona, she was protective of him and knew how he felt about things, always trusting him to tell her anything thats troubling him. He.. He..

He didn't realise Maka had already left out the apartment door.

Maka called out from the open door, loud enough to she was assured that he had heard her. "Are you coming, Soul?" She slightly peeked her head through the door, looking at him with a slight curious look, yet the concerned look still looming on her face.

"Yea. Coming." He spoke calmly, catching up to her with ease. They both walked out the door, closing it behind them.

* * *

Kid slowly walked up to the door, straightened out as he always was making sure that he was not asymmetrical. He opened it, somewhat surprised to see Maka and Soul. He could only respond with what he could think of off the top of his mind- but by the look in Maka's eyes, he could tell something was off. "My, what brings you guys here?"

Liz stretched her neck, getting a glimpse out the door Kid had opened. She gave a strange look, then shrugged it off. She returned to reading a magazine of hers- every now and then looking over to Patty who was on the other side of her on the couch doing her toenails.

Patty was giggling; Liz had promised she'd allow Patty to do her nails for once. Of course Patty was exited about this- taking it as an "honourable experience". Patty swayed to side to side while doing them, many colours of nail polish sprawled across the floor with assortments of all colours.

All it took was two words from Maka for Kid to understand what was going on with them.

"Crona's gone."

Kid turned back, and called for Liz and Patty. Of course they were slightly disappointed at first.

"Ugh, can't it wait until my nails are dry at least first?" Liz exclaimed, a disappointed expression on her face.

"Ya, I worked reeeally hard on them!" Patty also exclaimed. She giggled, then grabbed one of Liz's feet. Liz didn't really care though, she was sprawled on the couch and it didn't bother her much. Patty pointed out the things she painted on Liz's toenails; of course Liz paid attention to her though. It was only natural for her to want to know too on what she exactly put on them.

Patty smiled, spreading out Liz's toes by putting her fingers in between them. She used her other hand to point to each toe, apparently she had put different things on each toenail.

"I put a little bird on this one.. Then a kitty.. Then I made a lion.. Then.." Patty continued on, making faces and sounds as she pointed each one of them out that represented the animal. "And finally, I put a GIRAFFE!" Patty yelled the last one, laughing.

Patty's laughing was interrupted though from Kid.

"This is serious you two," he exclaimed with a serious tone. "Crona's gone."

The Thompson Twins understood, Liz trying her best to spread out her toes and blow on them to dry them quicker. Not much of a surprise to any of them.

A few moments later, Liz and Patty came out, standing behind Kid. Maka thoughts had eased for now, with the help of them surely Crona would be found.

The thought of that eased her senses. For now at least.

* * *

He cowered underneath his sheets, trembling like a cornered dog with abusive owners blocking him. His scared eyes darted from side to side as a chill ran down his spine. An all-too familiar voice called out.

"Ohh little Ferry! I know you're in there! C'mon, show yourself to Blair. _Please_?~" Blair slowly padded into a room in Maka and Soul's apartment with a mischievous look on her face. This just made him all the more scared.

"Ah-_HAH_!" Blair jumped up onto the bed, pinning him down onto the bed with her two front paws.

He squeaked in terror, quickly squirming out from her clutches. He scurried across the matted floor, soon turning to tile. His small claws clicked against the tile. He turned to look behind him, this only caused him to run faster.

Blair charged across the room after him without thinking twice about knocking anything in her way to get to the small furry mammal. Books flew from all directions as she chased him. Blair had bumped into a table once or twice, knocking down things that looked somewhat valuable.

But in her eyes, the only thing now that was valuable was the meal she was chasing after.

The scared furry creature dodged things that flew his way intentionally trying to block his path and slow him down so his chaser can catch him. But it wasn't the easiest to slow him down.

Not while he was in full charge.

Loud thumps were heard, the clacking of nails against tile was also heard. Every now and then a shriek of a cat would pause the thumping- only to once again start back up in a few seconds.

The place looked like a complete wreck soon enough. The chase still longing to go on.

And it did.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

AN: Well I'm going to try to make short Authors Notes, but this one probably won't be the longest of chapters. And there may be more grammatical mistakes than usual on this one since I'm writing this early in the morning. But cut to the chase, I'm just going to get to the story now before this note drags on.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky, clouds mixing with the shades of pink, orange, and a bit of purple. It would be an amazing sight to see- but not to the two who had just walked inside.

Maka let out a sigh as she entered her and Soul's apartment.

She, Soul, Kid, Liz and Patty hadn't found anything. No traces, nothing. Kid had informed her that tomorrow they would tell others- he tried his best to reassure her, so had Soul.

But no luck.

Soul stared to the apartment, jaw-dropped. He actually felt like it hit the floor. He slowly reached out a hand, patting Maka's shoulder. But in a reassuring way, but in a.. Warning way.

It had taken a few seconds for Maka to realise also, her jaw dropped also. Both their eyes were widened in awe. Not really admirable awe, but just awe.

The entire apartment was a mess.

Chairs were upturned, the floor littered in books and other things. If they weren't too focused on the things all over the room- they would have maybe noticed Blair.

But that didn't go for Maka.

Maka ran over to Blair who was sleeping on the couch, curled up sleepily and calmly.

"What the HELL happened here!?"

Blair abruptly jumped up, scurrying to the other side of the couch in case Maka was planning to do one of her famed Maka Chop's.

"Blair is sorry! Blair was only chasing animal! Please don't hurt Blair!"

Maka resisted to Maka Chop her. She turned back to Soul, who was still staring with the surprised in awe expression. Maka turned back to Blair, still on the other side of the couch. Quivering in fear, she was surprised that she hadn't ran away yet.

"What type of animal?"

"It was small. And Blair _was_ going to eat it."

"Did you eat it?"

"No."

"What?!"

"It ran off. Too fast for Blair. So I gave up on it."

"Well where is it now.."

"Blair doesn't know. _Maybe_ in one of your bedrooms"

"WHAT?!"

Maka looked over to Soul, he was slightly shocked also from this- but not exactly. They both must have been thinking the same thing though, because they both sprinted for their rooms.

But on the other hand, Blair just yawned and returned to the side of the couch she was on before, curling up and going back to sleep.

Maka and Soul checked every inch of their rooms for anything out of place. There was nothing in particular that stuck out and maybe an animal of some sort would hide in, but they found nothing. For the heck of it Soul even checked the bathroom, but even then there was still nothing.

Maka soon enough after rummaging through her room, she stared to Blair who was sound asleep, curled up in the corner of the couch. Maka would have sent a glare to her if she was awake, but she turned back. Soul was still in his room with the door closed, probably still looking in his room.

A door caught her eye.

It was the door to Crona's room. The door was slightly open, not much though.

* * *

Maka stared off, the thought of Crona missing had slipped her mind completely. Maybe he was back and just went out in the morning. Maybe there was squeaking coming from his room, maybe.. Wait _WHAT_?!

No, there WAS squeaking coming from his room. It was faint, but it was possible to hear.

Maka slowly walked towards Crona's room, opening the door slightly. The small squeaks were stopped when the door opened. Maybe it was just Maka's imagination- but she pushed it out of her mind and continued on, walking into Crona's room. She could hear faint squeaks still coming from the room.

Under the bed.

Was it a mouse Blair had chased? A mouse wasn't a big deal.

Maka bent down and went on her knees and peered under the bed. It was dark and hard to see under it, but she caught the glimpse of something.

Two eyes shone in the small amount of light.

Maka made a quiet gasp, Blair was right. There was an animal.

The small figure cowered in the corner, that was the source of the squeaking. It was possible to see slight jittery movements from the figure, if it was the animal that Blair had chased- she must've shaken the creature up pretty bad.

Maka slowly held out her hand, reaching under the bed for the scared creature.

The small furry creature cringed and went further back into the corner.

"C'mon.. It's okay.." Maka made reassuring sounds and words.

Soon enough the small fuzzy creature crawled out from the corner and onto her hand. Maka slowly took her hand out from under the bed. A smile was brought to her face as she saw the fuzzy little animal.

It was a small Ferret.

She wasn't entirely sure on what type of ferret it was exactly. Ferrets don't have many breeds- but they come in many colours. But she hadn't seen one like this yet.

She stared to the frightened ferret, it was all black with white socks on all four of its feet. Its tail had a white tip to it, and the snout was all white with small specks of white along its ears and on its face.

But there were two things that stuck out on it.

There were small pink spots going along its back, ending where the tail starts. The other thing was its eyes. They were an ice blue. Just like..

Crona's..

Maka's eyes widened a little as the scared ferret met eyes with hers, the small furry animal tilted its head slightly. It stared to her, refusing to look away.

".. M.. Maka.."

Maka made a silent gasp, she wanted to say something but nothing came out as if she was choking on her own words. She recognised the voice all too well. How faint it was and how it easily stuttered.

"C- Crona..?"

Reluctantly, the small ferret gave a small nod.

Maka was speechless of this. She didn't know how Crona could have gotten to this state, but then it clicked in her mind..

.. Crona was part witch.. So it could only mean that..

Crona was starting to gain his witch powers..


End file.
